


Бумерангом

by north_venice



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоукай продолжает таскать в дом cобак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бумерангом

Клинт почти не разговаривает.

Клинт Бартон, если говорить честно (если предположить, что у неё есть личный дневник или блог, или она любит плакать друзьям в жилетку, ну, тем же, которые не умеют секреты хранить и язык за зубами держать) образцовым наставником не являлся. Клинт Бартон, если честно, научил её, каким в основном человеком быть _не надо_ , нежели помог обрести покой в жизни.

Не то чтобы покой она, правда, искала, но ей говорили как-то: знаешь, Кэти, _всем нужно место, куда ты вернёшься даже с закрытыми глазами_.

Она ненавидит, когда её называют “Кэти”.  
(Она устала с порога натыкаться на пустые бутылки и выброшенные книги.  
Клинт говорит, что он запасной мститель, и поэтому считает, что примерно всё своё свободное время он должен просто лежать, апатично уставившись в потолок. Её это немного бесит — хотя бы потому, что тащиться каждый раз приходится в чёртов Бруклин.)

Она бывает здесь в среднем три раза в неделю, иногда чаще; она каждый раз приходит с Лаки, но никак не может решить, от того ли это, что в противном случае этот пёс не даст ей спать по ночам, или потому что иначе Клинт загнётся совсем. 

_Хоукай продолжает таскать в дом бездомных собак._

Кейт только устало вздыхает каждый раз, ставит под звонкое тявканье пакеты на пол и выбрасывает очередное стекло без кораблика внутри в мусорное ведро — туда же, куда отправила прежде что-то важное, разделённое на пару с Бартоном. Веру в лучшее, возможно.

Она смотрит на него как-то обречённо, а Клинт разлепляет глаза только для того, чтобы разобрать движение её губ, потому что ему чертовски лень носить слуховой аппарат дома:

— Сколько раз тебя нужно ударить, чтобы ты перестал ломаться?

Клинт вместе с зубной пастой сплёвывает кровь и, кажется, осколки зубов.

Ещё Кейт замечает, что он почти не ест — купленная три дня назад пицца всё так же остаётся нетронутой, и в холодильнике, кроме количества бутылок, кажется, совсем ничего не изменилось. Когда она говорит ему об этом, он мычит что-то непонятное в духе “перекусываю по дороге”.   
(В следующий раз она находит всю еду в мусорном ведре, но ничего больше не говорит, даже когда он в упор смотрит на неё.)

Стекло продолжает звенеть в чёрных мусорных пакетах — миниатюрные мешки с трупами. Кейт чувствует себя уставшей. Кейт знает, что Бартон тоже устал — по большей части, от себя самого. По большей части, от того, что так и не смог отпустить.

Кейт говорит ему, придерживая Лаки за ошейник (в прошлый раз какой-то коп оштрафовал её ещё и за отсутствие поводка и намордника), прежде чем впустить его в квартиру:

— Ты не можешь просто подбирать их на улице.

Кейт говорит, бросая свои вещи у входа и закрывая дверь, пока Лаки обнюхивает каждый уголок комнаты и, виляя хвостом, подходит к развалившемуся на диване Клинту и устраивает морду у него на коленях:

— Их наверняка кто-то ищет.

Клинт молчит уже тридцать восемь часов, и поэтому голос у него, когда он говорит, — словно наждачной бумагой по горлу:

— Тех, кого выбрасывают на улицы, уже никто не ищет.

Кейт доказывает обратное, возвращая последнего щенка обратно владельцу. Девочку перед ним пришлось отдать в питомник.

Кейт решает, что она останется здесь ещё на пару дней. Они, фактически, и без того живут вместе, когда не заняты по делам Мстителей. По большей части, конечно, Юных — Кейт всё ещё не очень понимает, что там творится у Клинта с остальной частью этой его команды. Клинт всё ещё говорит, бесцельно переключая каналы, что его уволили. 

Клинт говорит ей как-то (впервые за семнадцать часов):

— Знаешь, Кэти, в твоём возрасте у меня ещё была личная жизнь.

Кейт хочет сказать: _ты вся моя личная жизнь, Бартон,_ — но это будет звучать странно и, наверное, слишком очевидно, и Клинт слишком любит понимать всё неправильно. Поэтому она только хмыкает, бросая продукты по полкам в холодильнике и раскидывая собственные вещи по полу бартоновской гостиной:

— Знаешь, Клинт, мне казалось, у тебя была девушка.

Хоукай криво усмехается, но ничего не говорит. Кейт думает, что это, наверное, слишком, но она всё ещё не уверена, что его в принципе задевают её слова — она всё ещё не уверена, что Клинта могут задеть хоть чьи-то слова, кроме его собственных.

Он не то чтобы похож на тень себя прежнего, но Кейт всё равно кажется, что он как будто затухает. Она не может решить, бесит её это или расстраивает. Наверное, всё сразу.

Когда он в следующий раз притаскивает в дом взрослую дворнягу и где-то с час пытается отмыть её в ванной, прежде чем понимает, что её шерсть _действительно_ такого цвета, Кейт понимает, что так продолжаться больше не может. Кейт всё ещё не знает, что с этим можно сделать, но она спрашивает его, облокотившись о дверной косяк и зажав в руках фиолетовую чашку с кофе. Обычно из неё пьёт Бартон. Кейт уверена, что, раз уж у них одно имя на двоих, одна собака на двоих, одна квартира на двоих, почему это не может быть чашка. Она спрашивает его:

— Дело ведь не в собаке, да? — и его молчание говорит ей больше, чем замершие на пару мгновений руки или любые слова, которые Клинт мог бы сказать, но никогда не произнесёт вслух.

Клинт не умеет заботиться, зато очень хорошо умеет терять. Он шутит без улыбки на лице, обычно после второй бутылки, что это та самая суперспособность, из-за которой его взяли в Мстители (потому что, _серьёзно, Кэти, посмотри на этих парней, они же могут всё_ ), и Кейт думает, что это ещё большая чушь, чем когда он втирал ей что-то о бумерангах.

Когда ей снова не спится, потому что у Бартона невыносимо душно в квартире и жить невозможно, она думает, что “бумеранги”, наверное, — аналог того, что все нормальные люди называют кармой. Ну, у Клинта проблемы со всем нормальным. По жизни.

Она иногда совершает очень необдуманные поступки.

Кейт в один день приносит ему щенка неразличимой породы. Он ( _она_ , говорит Кейт с порога, _это девочка_ ) не наступает на переднюю левую лапу и у неё отсутствует половина уха, но у неё глаза такого небесного цвета, что у Кейт не хватает дыхания, и она смотрит как-то странно, словно понимает, и в ней ещё, наверное, есть что-то от Лаки, поэтому в приюте она не может устоять.

Она чем-то напоминает ей Клинта, но Кейт об этом не говорит — только предлагает назвать его в честь Хоукая. Бартон отвечает, что это плохая попытка пошутить про его инвалидность, и что _третьего_ Хоукая эта вселенная вряд ли переживёт. Кейт хмыкает и берёт его за руку, падая на диван рядом. Лаки спит где-то в соседней комнате.

— Тебе придётся гулять с ней. Дважды в день. И кормить её. Много кормить.

Клинт говорит, что у него, вообще-то, _уже была_ собака. Что это именно _она_ , вообще-то, у него собаку и украла, даже если собака почему-то пошла сама, и это всё довольно нечестно. Кейт кладёт ему голову на плечо. Щенок утыкается носом Бартону в изгиб локтя и едва заметно виляет хвостом. Она хочет сказать ему, что он может назвать её как угодно, лишь бы не “пицца-пёс” или “эй ты”, но открывает для себя вдруг, что у Клинта чертовски удобные плечи. Может, это в нём девушки и находят.

Она говорит:

— Я не понесу её в приют.

Клинт зарывается пальцами в светлую шерсть и поглаживает щенка между ушами. Кейт говорит куда-то в сторону — он не может различить движения её губ боковым зрением, так что просто кивает. Она говорит себе: _всё будет нормально_. Они справятся. Они справлялись и не с таким. 

И Бартон не отпускает её руку.


End file.
